


The Mortal Instruments : Dark Decent

by Sebatian_Verlac



Category: Simon becomes a Shadow Hunter and Sebastian is attacking.
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebatian_Verlac/pseuds/Sebatian_Verlac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While in the 6th book City of Heavenly Fire when Simon and the gang travel to the demon realms they have a run in with Asmodeus Magnus's father he takes Simon's vampirism away and his memories of the shadow realm. The Clave beacause of his bravery had hired Magnus to restore his memories and because of his bravery in the battle of Brocelind PLain they agree to make him a shadow hunter. Sebastian attacks the institute for weapons for his Dark Nephilim but can't open the gate, he gets away and as Isabelle and Simon arrive back at Jordan's apartment they find the body of a shadow hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mortal Instruments : Dark Decent

The Mortal Instruments The Dark Decent  
Prologue  
“Simon are you ready?” asked Isabelle, Simon replied with a silent nod. After the events in the demon realms his vampirism had been taken away from him by Asmodeus. The Clave because of Simon’s bravery in the shadow hunter’s war against Valentine they had agreed to let him drink from the Mortal Cup so that he could become a shadow hunter. It was that day he was ready, today he would drink from the Mortal cup and become a shadow hunter. He took the cup from the consul’s hands a tipped it down his throat as the golden inchor rushed down his throat he thought a wonderful thought of not having to say goodbye to his mother forever and most importantly growing old with Izzy and not having to say goodbye to Clary after all.  
Chapter 1  
The Rescue  
The Mortal Instruments were safely in the hands of the Clave, but Jace still didn’t feel safe they would never as long as Sebastian was still alive. It was a cold winter night 40 year old Jace Herondale was sitting quietly on a park bench behind him “Hello Jonathan”, he spun around wildly with his blazing seraph blade in his hand. But his blade embedded in nothing but air, and then it came at him a changing flickering creature of the demon world it was as if a freight train hit him and then he was rolling violently down the hill plunging towards the dirty river and then was hauled upwards by a human shape, no It was Simon he had his seraph blade in his hand ‘Ithuriel’ he whispered as his seraph blade blazed in his hand he swam to shore he realised it was Simon with a diagonal cut which was quickly soaking the front of his shirt with a deep red coloured blood. The hydra demon was making its way to Jace and Simon all of its heads jetting poison and blood soaked its huge razor sharp nails where they had struck Simon leaving bloody furrows in its wake. He knew that if he had enough time he could draw an iratze on Simon but he had seconds, it seemed that Jace’s luck had finally run out. Then from nowhere a blazing seraph blade tip was sticking through the cavity which was now where it’s back used to be. Clary stepped over the hydra demons body even as it disintegrated; Clary was cleaning the green blood of her blade. “Really Jace?” “Do I have to save you every day?”  
When Clary and Jace arrived back at the institute they were greeted by a grinning Alec and a smiling Isabelle who seemed excited. “Alright, to business” Alec said “The Conclave has found a new instructor for the institute”. “Really it has taken them 15 years to decide on this, we’ve basically trained ourselves Clary especially when she got here she couldn’t even kill a vampire without screaming” Jace replied. “Thanks Jace you are SO nice” Clary said “But you are right when we raided the vampire stronghold I wouldn’t even us the vampire gun you gave to me, but now I can kill a hydra demon and save yours and Simon’s hides”. “What did you say Clary?” Isabelle replied “Well Jace here was sitting quietly on a park bench and apparently someone very quietly said “Hello Jonathan” and then he was attacked by a hydra demon but Simon got in the way and hauled him up and basically saved his life” “Well good on Simon for taking that pain and still saving Jace without getting himself killed” Isabelle said “Actually I might go visit him right now see how he is”. As Isabelle walked out the Alec called after her “Be back before 12” Isabelle replied “Nah I’m going to stay the night don’t worry I will be careful”.  
From The darkness came a high pitched voice “Mum and dad yay!” and then Clary almost fell over from the onslaught of Max’s hug. Then he proceeded to tackle Jace to the ground and attack him with hugs and Jace starting laughing. Clary explained to Max “We are going to Taki’s for dinner we are going to be meeting Magnus, Alec, Simon and Isabelle” “we are also going to meet Luke your grandfather and Jocelyn your grandmother, ok?” “Yeah sweet” Max replied. On their way to Taki’s they met Simon and Isabelle and so they walked the rest of the way with Simon and Isabelle. They finally got to Taki’s and were greeted by a crowd of talking with Magnus and Luke in a conversation and Alec and Jocelyn talking about why Jocelyn had given up on the Clave and had not re-joined them she was explaining in her usual fashion by giving a very long and meticulous answer. When everybody saw Clary they froze and then Clary was attacked by her mother with hugs and she was then greeted by a firm hand shake from Luke and a hug and yet another hug from Alec and Magnus. They entered Taki’s and Simon ordered his usual a pint of blood while everybody just ordered coffee but then then there was a huge BANG! Then there were Raum demons making a beeline for Clary with their tentacle arms flailing in the a figure just a lone figure standing back and watching the action they quickly realised that it was Sebastian with his dark hair flowing down his head showing slices of silvery night shining like the moon light, he then turned and stalked away leaving only a wisp of his presence. Clary went over to investigate and she saw that it was the Morgenstern family ring with a note saying ‘No one is safe’. Clary immediately dropped it and strode over to Jace shouting “Where is Max!” and then from the shadows “Here I am mum in the diner why you are worried?” Max replied “Sebastian left a note saying ‘no one is safe’ and I got worried about you Max” Clary said. “I think we should leave” said Simon and turned and started to walk away and Isabelle shouted “wait for me Simon I am going to come with you” she jogged after him and fell into step beside him and they headed off to his apartment that he shared with Jordan and Maya. Clary, Jace and Alec headed back to the institute leaving Luke, Jocelyn and Magnus in front of Taki’s wondering what had happened.  
Sebastian was watching the institute trying to figure out how to get into it without waking Clary and Jace but at the same time getting to the weapons room to stock his new Demonic aliened Shadow Hunters he was plotting to over throw the Clave so that a new reign of darkness and despair could begin. He began his break in by going to the front door and trying to request sanctuary at the Institute but the doors remained completely closed because he the doors only opened to Shadow Hunters in good standing with the Clave and because he was attacking the Institutes around the world to try and make the Clave crumble. So he attacked the gates throwing everything he had at the gate but before he could finish his attack Clary and Alec came racing out of the institute with Jace quick on their heels they were rushing to Him but before they could get to him he was rushing through the streets towards where his demon reinforcements were waiting as soon as he cleared where they were hiding they formed a blockade of Oni demons, Hydra demons and Fear demons alike by the time Clary, Jace and Alec got through he would already have escaped on the vampire motor-cycle he had ‘borrowed’ from the Vampire clan of New York he would fly away and escape. He got to his motor-cycle Clary and the Boys had dispatched the demons but were unable to catch Sebastian before he flew off and left them on the rooftop guessing where he had gone and wondering why he had attacked the institute they would never know until he wanted them to.  
Chapter 2  
Rude Awakening  
When Clary got back to the institute she immediately rushed to Max’s room to check on him because she knew Sebastian would do anything to hurt her then from the shadows came a little blessing “I’m fine mum right here, I am ok”. Relief washed over Clary as she realised that Max was ok and that he would live for a little while longer and that he would not be hurt today. Jace rushed in shortly after asking “Is Max ok I was worried”, “I am ok I was sleeping and there was this entire ruckus it woke me out of my peaceful sleep” Max replied. They made their way out of Max’s room then they saw Isabelle, Alec and most shockingly there was his mother Maryse she was widowed after Robert had been murdered by Sebastian Maryse’s hair was still the same jet black that it had always been it was tied neatly into a bun she was furiously speaking to Isabelle about what had happened but Isabelle was not there when it had happened she was asleep at Simon’s place. Alec had woken her from her peaceful sleep and Simon hadn’t been happy about it because now he was permanently awake and couldn’t fall asleep. When Clary, Jace and Max reached the group Maryse rushed to Max and smothered him with affection. Then she proceeded to Jace and asked him what had transpired here. He started saying “Sebastian tried to break in but while the gates may be rusty they still withheld we think he wanted the weapons for his new private army”. “That’s ok as long as everyone is alive and healthy and Max here is ok”. While Maryse was on her way back to Alicante Clary and Jace had let Max sleep in his room with Clary… he was worried about what Sebastian had said ‘Erochomai’, I’m coming.

When Simon and Isabelle arrived back at their apartment they came to a complete silence, Simon was surprised that it was messy as Jordan was a very neat person. He nodded to Isabelle to check the other rooms when he went into Jordan’s room he saw Maia lying on the floor completely naked and Jordan was on the bed dozing off. When Izzy walked in the room she swore and for the first time Simon noticed blood on the sleeve of Maia’s wrist, he walked over to her with a blanket and covered her he lifted her a swiftly put her down on the couch while Izzy woke Jordan and told him what was happening. While Simon and Jordan were putting Maia in the truck Isabelle was searching the house for signs of demons instead she found a person’s body lying down on the couch she turned it over and saw the face of a shadow hunter with a horizontal cut across his throat. A piercing scream split the night air and before Jordan turned around Simon was rushing up the stairs to find Isabelle. When he finally found her she was hunched over examining what looked like to be a human body with its throat slit.  
Clary awoke to the sound of her phone buzzing, it was Simon he said on he and Izzy’s way back to the apartment they found a shadow hunter’s body on Jordan and Maia’s couch, and also he added at the end that Maia had been injured. She woke Jace and told him they were on their way with Max to Simon’s apartment to investigate the body of the shadow hunter who had been found. When they got there the Clave had already got there first and were questioning Simon and Izzy. Clary rushed over to them and interrupted the inquisitor asking “where are Jordan and Maia?” Isabelle answered for him “Maia was more injured than we had thought and now she is back at the pack’s base with Magnus taking care of her”. The inquisitor cleared her throat and continued to question Simon and Isabelle while Clary walked back to where Jace and Max were supposed to be, she spotted them over near Maryse. When Clary finally got close to them their talking died down and then completely silenced once Clary got to them.

Thanks for reading, work in progress tips and help greatly appreciated,


End file.
